saga_of_shinobifandomcom-20200213-history
Morbid Training.~
Guest_ZeroBolts: Katsu huffed as wounds on the tree were shown as Katsu huffed, gripping his katana sword, he wanted to be the best and no one was going to stop him, his pet dog Hachiro was having it's little nap the small grey and white dog it's eyes closed peacefully. Katsu named the dog Hachiro was because it was his father's name. His gran always used to say something that made him happy that when his father died he was reincarnated into a dog pup to guard his son. Though Hachiro was given to him by his father before he died but still, Katsu still believed that and that is what kept Katsu going, he wanted to be a powerful ninja when he grew up just like his parents. As Katsu staggered back, grazes on his face, he was sweating, like a pig. Katsu slid down on the tree, he didn't want to waste any of his chakra he looked to his pet dog as he silently stroked his dog's fur, scratching the back of his dog's ear. As he rested his head against the bark of the tree, for now he just wanted to nap or something at least, the lovely leaves from the tree shading him, sunset was approaching which meant the moon will soon rise up meaning something for Katsu and Hachiro to eat, though Hachiro was still napping Jigaki: -A rather short figure could be seen walking in the distance, the teal colored hair and small build could only be that of Kasumi Yuki. Today she was wearing a somewhat normal nin outfit, black nin pants, black nin sandles, a black netted halter top with her private areas covered up and a small hooded jacket with fur around the hood and arms. Moving her slender hand up to her face she would expose her black gloves. Tilting her head to the side allowing the setting sun to bounce off her red lens glasses she would let out a soft sigh, thus exposing her breathing mask, and the small puff of cold air that escaped. Turning to look behind her she would seem to be scanning the area for either someone or something. Shrugging she would pivot on her foot, turning back towards the sounds she had heard earlier of perhaps someone sparing by themselves. All the moving around she was doing might appear slightly twitchy but she had good reason to be on guard while she was alone, a memory seemed to cross her mind before she locked it down tightly as she reached her left hand to the small glass bottle around her neck to hold onto it tightly as if she was trying to gain power from it. As she got lost in her thoughts the small pack on her lower back rattled slightly letting others know it was fully stocked with her odds and ends of gear. Coming through the trees she would finally spy a young man and his dog it looked like through them, taking a moment to think about going closer to them she would feel a small bead of liquid drip from her hair line and then following the path down around her glasses. Kasumi seemed to come to a decision as she took another step forwards towards the nearest tree before leaning against it, almost as if she was now waiting for the other person, whom she now confirmed was a young boy and his dog, to say something. - Iroh: -“I wonder what the old squad is up to…” Rei mused to himself as his thoughts drifted lazily to his squad mates. He was procrastinating his own work, neglecting the thickets of flowers that gracefully littered his small greenhouse. As he paced infront of his beloved sunflowers that beamed like little fragments of sunshine he began to wonder if he should seek out his comerades and engage in a rousing bout, despite having a green thumb that bred life he had a kink for reaping life as well. Rei would slither his gaunt pale fingers through his messy porcelain mane, though mane it may be it looks more like a wet mop was plastered to his head with how messy and unkept it was. His cobalt eyes darted from side to side as he examined his plants, they were his precious treasure and so he inspected each of them for parasites one by one now engaging with his duties to his pretties and no longer neglecting them. “No bugs, no bugs. It seems my efforts to ban Han from here was a good call.” To save his beloved plants he restricted the access his teammate from entering due to his fostering in the womb of his body thousands of crawlers and while it didn’t bother Rei he still wasn’t going to risk an infestation. Rei soon finished his observation and began to make his way to the door of the shed. As he exited he was blessed with the beauty of the setting sun and shades of copper burning the skyline, it was breath taking and Rei did not take such beauty for granted. He took in the majesty of it all and made his way across a short patch of dirt until he arrived at another shed though much smaller and without sky lights to let in sunlight. This dingy scrap of metal was actually the home of Rei, a studio apartment of sorts since it was just one open space that was the size of a closet. He trotted over to his dresser and casted away the pearly white t-shirt he had one that was stained with the blood of earth; Dirt. As he discarded his shirt to a pile of laundry tucked into a corner he withdrew from his shabby wooden dresser an charcoal black shirt that he slowly slipped on. He needn’t change his pants because from the get-go they were his traditional Shinobi pants which found itself dyed in ebony thread. The last thing that changed from his figure were his shoes, he casted off his mustard yellow work boots and adorned a pair of obsidian hued sandals. Transfigured from gardener to warrior Rei now embarked on an epic journey, trotting through the village with his superior speed he made his way like a speeding bullet toward the forest clad training area, he had an inkling that should he enter the lions den that he would not be disappointed since predators gather in the den of prey. As he approached the wooden rim of the training field he charged chakra into his feet giving a mystifying ebony aura around his feet as he galloped up the length of a tree and cradled himself in the embrace of branches as he began to seek his prey. Scouting from high above he gained the sight of a young shinobi that was exploring his youth with explosive passion as he trained, this prey caught the fancy of the hunter Rei. He was never one to resist breaking youth, it was a past time and so with great swiftness, as if the god of wind Fuujin, Rei descended from the trees landing twenty feet from the young Inuzuka and spoke with the gentleness of a mother to her child “Are you seeking a partner to train with dear?” His voice was soft, almost feminine though it didn’t help that Rei appeared rather androgynous with a womanly face and small slender frame. Would the mouse take the bait to play with the cat?- Guest_ZeroBolts: The small dog opened its eyes, looking to the girl beside it and his owner as it barked at a sleeping Katsu, as Kat opened it's eyes. '' Hachiro'' Katsu said rubbing his eyes. '' Hmm'' Katsu said his eyes flicking to a girl who was on a tree beside him '' Hey'' Katsu said, standing to his full height looking to the girl who was leaning on the tree, him and Hachiro didn't get people to say hi but this was a first, he could tell the girl was waiting for him to say something as he smiled. '' Hi name's Katsu Inazuka'' He said, sticking his hand out to the girl, for a shake. '' And the dog over is Hachiro'' Katsu spoke, nodding to the his small dog which was, getting up on it's hind legs as he opened it's mouth, in a way of saying that Hachiro was awaking from his nap as it padded over, standing beside of Katsu's leg sitting down on it's butt. Katsu smiled, his attention returning to the girl, her face really freaked Katsu out her red lense and the cold puff of air that escaped from her mask , but Katsu wasn't going to judge, she was probably drawn to the sound of Katsu sparring on his own, as Katsu looked to another person that joined him, two females in one day though the way that the person was saying in a very creepy way which also freaked Katsu out. '' I... Well sure'' Katsu said, he didn't mind training but the voice just irked him out as he looked to the female with the gas mask. '' How about all three of us train?'' Katsu asked, All three ninjas fighting, something Katsu looked forward too Jigaki: -Still leaning against the tree, she would let it prop up her head as if she was just to lazy to do it herself currently. The artist colors of the sunset were playing out behind her red lenses in an even more redder tone. Kasumi was just about to reply or at least talk to the young boy whom she found out was named Katsu when she felt someone coming closer to them in a high rate of speed. Slowly turning her head towards the on coming person she would just slightly shake her head. Her teal colored hair would shake as she finally took notice of who it was, although on the outside she appeared to calm and in control on the inside she was slowly starting to freak out. Not that she actually though that Rei would harm her at the moment, since Katsu was here and he seemed far to interested in a spar, she slowly pushed off the tree she had been taking a break under from the growing heat of the dying sun, to softly say, “I’m to so sure you’d want to tangle with Rei, he’s not exactly a fair fighter.” her voice was soft, but had a cold edge to it not many 12 yearolds should have at her age. As she waiting for some kind of comment from Rei she would turn her attention towards Katsu and his dog. Squatting down while reaching her hand out almost as if to call the dog over she would allow everything to play out as it was not really interested in what the two of them did or did not do. “Who’s a pretty puppy..” she whispered almost gently as more puffs of cold air came from her breaking mask. - Iroh: -Distracted from his prey his attention would briefly linger from Katsu to Kasumi “Darling, your eyes seem to sparkle” This was his response to her slight again him. Rei was beginning to pump himself up for the eventual hunt, and while she meant to warn Katsu of the eventual slaughter festival she only excited him more, his desire to break something flaring up with abhorrent intensity. He took too much pleasure in violating the innocence of others and ripping away the chastity of minds with his ferocious persona. “Well now, judging by your lovely little companion I’d say you hail from the mighty beast clan the Inuzuka.” Despite his growing morbid desire his voice lingered with a gentle tone that contrasted the blackness of his heart with white lies. Porcelain gaunt fingers strummed against the ebony fabric of his pants as his cobalt eyes examined his prey with more caution, while his bloodlust may be hungry he would not be so foolish as to dive into a meal without properly appraising it. He didn’t have much meat, lean without much muscle with contrasted the prominent toned muscle that clad the slender figure of Rei. “Well, I’ll take the first step in this dance.” As he spoke he would swiftly lunge forward towards Katsu without any hesititation and lacking any lag he soon released a rapid succession of jabs with his open palm almost akin to the open palm strikes of the Hyuuga and while he has studied their fluency he lacked the sight to target chakra points so instead bore his fangs towards joints and tender spots of the body. Strike after strike even if deflected would redirect as he continued to push forward like a ravenous beast continuing to seek its prey with gnashing fangs. While he began to get the feel of the battle Rei began to become washed over with a great sense of euphoria, there was nothing like a good struggle to arouse him. He was actually becoming aroused by this bout, and with his stamina he could indulge in the beauty of the fray for sometime without becoming worn down. “Dance with me beautiful, lets make a song together!” He howled with excitement his soft voice cracking as his excitement peaked. It had only been three seconds since he began his assault but due to his intensity time itself seemed to drag on to preserve the moment. Rei kept an eye out for any movement on the part of his hound, his left foot pointed in the direction of the mutt preluding great disaster should this beast bare It fangs towards the big bad wolf.- Guest_ZeroBolts: Katsu grinned, yeah he was apart of the inazuka Clan which meant he had very quick reflexes and enhanced smell as he deflected other jabs as he leapt back, drawing his short katana blade, Hachiro, ran to his side as he growled Katsu smirked he was going to fool this ninja, meaning that he would throw down a smoke bomb and then use the body replacement jutsu to make it look like that Katsu and Hachiro had merged together though actually, it was just one cloned Katsu while the real Katsu and his dog was hiding as Katsu bowed as he withdrew a smoke bomb and threw it down on the ground and smoke formed, as Katsu performed a justu as the smoke cleared leaving Katsu standing there with his katanan blade drawn, staring at Rei as Katsu charged towards Rei swinging his katanna sword at the ninja. Jigaki: - Shuddering slightly Kasumi would turn her attention away from Rei, he seemed to be in one of his moods at the moment. Turning her attention down at the small dog she would continue to hold her hand out waiting for it to approach her but also letting her other sense take in what was going on around her. Listening to excitement in Rei’s voice she knew what was coming, and knew nothing or no one could stop him once he got like this. Finally Kasumi getting tired of her own weak behavior she would push just a small amount of charka into her feet, making them appear to have an aqua or teal color to them, pushing herself off the ground and into the nearest tree some 10 feet away and 10 foot on to a semi low hanging tree branch. Seeing just how excited Rei was about this whole fight she would shudder once more, while unknowingly holding onto that glass vile around her neck. Taking a deep breath she would settle into the branch and await the outcome of this spar, but then again just because she was sitting this one out did not mean that she would silent, oh no that was not her style when it came to her squad members seeing as they were like her family. A small smirk played out behind her mask as she would drum her right hand against the coarse wood of the tree, “Now Rei darling, you don't want to hurt yourself do you?” A teasing type laugh followed quickly after, knowing just what it would do to him and how he would react to his opponent. The fingers of her left hand rolled the glass vile around, letting the cool effect calm her slightly while she tilted her head, taking in all that was happening below her. From her vantage point she would just make out what the intent was but wanting to be fair she would not interfere with this spar. Not saying anything about what was going on she would say once again, “I don’t want to have to drag you back to the village again Rei.” smirking once more as while she leaned back against the strong tree. - Iroh: -Deceptions, that’s all he could see. His prey was trying to escape his grasp and it irked him extremely. His black geta dragged across the dirt unseen was the bone being fed into the ground, and soon enough an eruption of bones blossomed from the ground like porcelain trees blooming. The speed was astonishing, the level a testament to the ability level of Rei’s swiftness being on par with a Chuunin. Fifty miles per hour is how fast these bones surfaced, surely sinking into the clone and ripping it like paper and leaving it forsaken of form. Rei then noted the second eruption of smoke, why would he reveal himself? Was he daft? Rei still lingering with rage that this peon defiled the hunt with such boorish tactics, he let his bones retreat from the earth and beyond sight. “Don’t worry darling Kasumi, I’m going to finish this now.” Rei casted his gaze towards her as the young shinobi valiantly charged, a smile on his face that was inkling how twisted Rei had become during this battle, he was no longer going to break his innocence, Rei was going to break his body. “Now, let me show you the true power of Kaguya.” He stomped his feet and once more fed the earth his bone in sacrifice for extreme might as a thicket of pearly virgin bone minced the ground as it rose like waves of tauntingly pure whites. As he summoned the might of his bore he would near instantly disconnect leaving the charge to consume up to one hundred feet of space in all directions toward the foolish defiant. As he disconnected he used his superior speed to nearly flash step behind him. As if the Reaper himself Rei would whisper into the ear of Katsu “Boo big boy.” He then pointed his hauntingly gaunt palm towards the back of Katsu and let a spear of mockingly white bone to joust from his wrist with the intention to piercing into the spine of the Shinobi his aim being on the center of his back his strike would engorge upon his flesh soon enough. These events all happened within seconds of Rei smiling at Kasumi and assuring her that this would end soon, his prophecy not being too far off as this killer for pleasure sought to now deform the wretched swine whom defiled this match by fleeing from the front lines. He’s a speed demon with a soft spot for man slaughter. - Guest_ZeroBolts: Katsu's nose twitched , being apart of the Inazuka Clan his biggest asset was his sense of smell and his honed reflexes meaning that Katsu was able to sense someones chakra from miles away as his having the sharpest reflexles as Rei whispered into his ear as he turned around noticing as Rei aimed a strike towards his back as he ducked, low with speed -aiming his foot straight toward's Rei's chin with a fast movement with his right foot, the intention to aim a huge hit, smashing his lower chin. '' BIT LATE'' Katsu spoke in his head, the Inazuka Clan's attributes of enhanced senses played into his favour, Intelligently Rei may outplay Katsu but not when it came to enhanced senses Katsu won . Anbu02: -the sound of steeping is heard wth a shinobi walking out of the shadows slowly as if he was engolfed by the still darkness. he lets out his voice as he yells at rei .. calm your self brother your honor is within your self not him. plz dont harm him ... '' his hands would be in his pocket as he stares right at rei with his goggles. '' we have more important matters to attend to our sensei is wanting for us to get back no more detures .... 'he looks at his sister and mutters' you should have calmed him down as well your also to blame .... you know he has a harsh temper dont be so cold ..... '' he begins to walk away hoping what he said would calm his brother down- '''Jigaki': -While watching the morbid display Kasumi would shake her head knowing that this had to end and at the moment she wasn’t sure she wouldn’t get caught in the cross fire. Bolting up from her seated position she would be jumping down towards the spar just as her other squad/family member busted in on the scene. Letting a small sigh escape her lips knowing what was coming from Han she just shook her head at him knowing that she had let this go on for to long but she had been hoping that Rei would have burned out his energy by now. Pushing charka into her feet, once again a light aqua/teal color showing, she would speed her way towards the bones and Katsu. Just as the bones were about to impale him, not even counting the bone that Rei was surly shooting out of his hand she would wrap her arms around Katsu’s waist and almost tackle him to the ground trying to get him out of harms way while she would look back over her shoulder from her potion on the ground. Narrowing her golden hues that were hidden behind her glasses she would almost shout at Rei saying, “Are you crazy you can’t do that to another nin member! No matter what he did or didn't do to you..” If she had been successful in getting Katsu out of the way, thus saving his life, she would push herself up off the ground turning towards Rei and Han wondering why the Sensei had called them. “Did he really send you for us Han?” asking while she’d absentmindly brush dirt, grass and some leaves off of herself. - Iroh: -“Brother… He dishonored the hunt…” Rei’s gentle voice took a deepening grave twist. Before he could even leap behind the Shinobi the porcelain wave would roar forward like a wrathful pale ocean, consuming the shinobi within its jagged embrace the warrior would find his left arm sacrificed to the unforgiving bone. Virgin white dyed a deep crimson, this was the scene painted, and though Kasumi leaped to save the shinobi the spawning rate of his wrath greatly outclassed her own speed and instead she would leap into a porcelain field. Though before the bones could consume anymore or harm Kasumi he had an inkling of good will and to spare his sister and not the man Rei would snap his slender fingers and the bones resonating to the symphony of his desire disbursed into a plume of a pearly bone dust that lingered in the air around the three. “The hunt has concluded, clean yourself up.” Rei approached Katsu who was now missing an arm and tossed him a rag. Though being only five foot two inches in this moment Rei seemed to carry himself like a titan such overwhelming despair resonating from his sharp cobalt gaze as he looked at the shinobi with nothing but contempt. “You’re lucky she intervened, learn to fight like a real man.” He then would turn his back and then approached his brother “If one bares their fangs they should be ready to have them pulled.” He spoke coolly and then took a gander towards Kasumi and barked “And you! Next time I can’t guarantee your safety!” Despite his growl he was concerned that his sensei would be gravely upset if he injured his younger sister and so he was forced to disburse his technique all because she wanted to be a hero. - Guest_ZeroBolts: Katsu grinned, he had no arm. '' Really , slicing my arm off'' He weakly grunted, getting up, clutching his other arm as Rei shouted at Kasumi. '' Don't go yelling at her'' Katsu said as he laughed at the witty insult that Rei gave him as he raised a brow as Katsu laughed stepping backwards leaning on a tree. This Rei guy made him laugh, the pain flared but Katsu was ignoring it as he looked to the girl. '' Cheers'' He smiled as Hachiro looked to Rei and growled, standing by Katsu's side. '' Down boy'' Katsu smiled as his eyes flickered Rei. '' Fight like a man you say, how about you stop fighting like a ruthless idiot i'm surprised you didn't finish me off'' Katsu said with a glint in his eyes. '' I'm at your mercy and you stopped'' Katsu said, he had one arm still connected to his socket as he looked to Hachiro as he winked. Jigaki: -Standing there as the blood sprayed from Katsu’s arm she would almost watch transfixed before she would take a deep breath letting it out slowly, thus creating a puff of cold air from her breathing mask. As she was trying to relax the tense from her body she would notice just how sweaty she was. Pulling a rather disgusted face, making her nose wrinkle and mouth pucker behind the mask she would then finally take notice of the blood that not graced her pale skin from the exposed area of her mid drift. In the back of her mind she knew that Katsu should have been screaming or even yelling in pain but was slightly shocked out of her own thoughts that she didn’t hear that. Tilting her head in his direction she would just blink behind her glasses before just shaking her head causing her teal locks to sway in the gentle breeze that she noticed was carrying tale tale signs of Bone Dust. Thanking her lucky stars for the mask she was wearing she would pivot on her left heel to narrow her eyes at Rei. “Do not yell at me pretty boy, this is all your fault...” her voice was cold, almost to the point of giving off a frosty nature. Scanning the area for Han she would notice he had slipped back into the shadows like he usually did when he felt he had said his peace on things. Sighing she would look up at the now darken sky the faint twinkle of stars littering the sky, thinking it was almost peaceful but knew they had to leave the area and either meet up with their Sensei and discuss what he had tried to talk to them about earlier or just try and alert someone of the status of Katsu, where ever he had ran off too. “Let’s go Rei...Han...we need to fix this situation or let Sensei do it. Nothing more we can really do from here anyways.” Having said that she would push chakra into her feet, kicking up some of the now loose soil, as she sprinted off towards the village leaving the training area along with the two boys behind her. - Iroh: -Rei huffed as Kasumi opposed him “My fault? How is it my fault that he doesn’t know how to fight?” He had in his mind every right to mutilate the shinobi who dared to dance in the light of Rei. “I was in the clear, even Sensei would agree.” He spoke as if with sagely wisdom as he began to come down from his high. His breath became ragged as the illness which has plagued him since birth and haunts him to this day began to flare up. “Fuck. See what you did?” His slender fingers rose to his face, clasping his jaw line as he began to dry heave. He may be a mighty titan in the art of war but once the edge fades he is just a sick child desperately playing with fire. As Kasumi barked her own command Rei cocked an eyebrow “You’re lucky I was heading this way…” His cool was broken as he hobbled after her and his brother soon breaking into a sprinting waddle to overpass her and be in the lead, it would be a blow to his ego to follow after anyone who wasn’t his sensei. “Let’s roll out Autobots.” He raised his fist to the air, pumping it as he strode into the night.-